


Graduation Day

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Episode Related, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag (stretching the definition) to 5.01 Search and Rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

The line-ups were long, of course they were.  How many students didn't need to get extra guest tickets for graduation?  His family wasn't the only non-standard model, but the morons in charge still issued two tickets for each graduating student and then made you line up to beg for more.  He hoisted his skateboard higher on his hip and spun the wheels with his idle hand.  The a/c in the building was twenty years old and not keeping up - trained monkeys could do a better job on maintenance - so he set the board on the floor and pulled his dreads up into a knot on top of his head to try to cool down.

He saw two matching heads bent together in the next line over, black hair streaked with bright blue, the Twins.  They weren't really twins, weren't even related.  They didn't even look all that much alike but they were both dressed in the approved cutting edge fashion of baggy-assed black cargoes and tight tee shirts.  One had a white shirt and the other black.  They were both very sexy so he could forgive their fashion choices that just reminded him of his dad and enjoy looking. 

The line moved and he was finally talking to the top of the head of the clerk who was bent over her station.  He handed over his student card and she ran it through the chip reader.  "TJ Emmagan," she intoned.

"Yup," he said.  "I need my graduation tickets, plus two more."

"Two more!"

"Yeah," TJ stuck his chin up in the air and loomed a little, he was standing on the skateboard so he looked a little taller than he really was.

The woman finally looked at him, sneered faintly and then looked away.  "Fine, lets start with your actual parents then," she said.

TJ raised a brow at her and smiled serenely.  "They're all my actual parents."

The woman gave him a sour look and TJ noticed the Church of the Ascension symbol around her neck.  That would explain the attitude.

"Your mother then."  She hovered her hands over the keyboard.

"Teyla Emmagan."

"Spell that."

"T-E-Y-L-A."

"The last name."

"Oddly enough she spells it the same way I do."  TJ smirked at her. 

"Father."

"Okay, first one is Ronon Dex."  She printed off a card and handed it over, TJ saw she'd spelled Ronon wrong but TJ knew he wouldn't care so he let it go.

"Now the second wife and husband, and if you want to seat them on opposite sides of the hall, that's your problem not mine."

"Oh they'll all want to sit together, and besides no one's married to anyone."  Well TJ temporized, unless you count that one ceremony on Aslan a few years back, but he didn't think that was a smart thing to go into here, especially not with a C of A freak.  "Second dad is Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force, Retired."

The woman glared at him as she typed that out, spelling Sheppard wrong.  His dad would think that was funny so TJ let that go too.  "Third dad is Doctor M. Rodney McKay."  TJ spelled that one out for her twice and insisted on the three PhDs after the name.  No way did he want that one wrong.

The woman handed the last card over with a final sniff of disapproval.  TJ gathered them up and turned to see the Twins ready to leave too. 

"TJ, right?" said black shirt.  "Three dads huh?"

"Yeah," TJ said with a shrug, "It's a thing."

White shirt looked him over, locked eyes with Black for a second and then said, "We're gonna shoot some pool, get some beers.  Wanna come?"

TJ grinned and ducked his head a little.  "Sure.  But real pool okay.  Not that holographic abomination.  My twelve year-old sister could code better than that lame ass game.  The spin is all wrong and don't get me started on the whole weighting problem."

"Yeah," said Black.  "I hear you.  We know a place - has great beer, real pool.  They don't let in anyone from Harvard either."

"Cool," TJ said and tried to figure out how to ask their damn names, since he couldn't for the life of him remember them.

The Twins led him out to their car, which turned out to be a vintage Corvette convertible painted up in a nice conservative candy apple red.  "Holy fuck!"  TJ did a slow stalk around the car.  "That's a second generation naquadah engine.  Seamless reconstruction, perfect body - how fast does it go?"

White laughed and Black said, "As fast as the limiter lets it go."

"Yeah, sure." TJ said and thought of the five different ways he knew to bypass a limiter.  "God my dad would love to get a look at this car."

"Which one?" White asked.

"Ha, all three."  TJ grinned up at them.

They piled in the car before TJ could embarrass himself and ask to look under the hood.  TJ watched the sun play on the glossy black and shiny blue of their hair as they drove through town.  He knew the story, everybody did.  The Twins were accidentally put together in the same room by the housing dept. as freshmen and they haven't been separated since.  The blue is new this summer, he's pretty sure the last time he noticed, the streaks were green.  His dad used to say that the secret to happiness was to always take two servings when the mess had blue Jell-O.  The bastard had also told him that it was an ancient Satedan saying and TJ had believed him until he was seven.

The pool hall was delightfully decrepit and TJ enjoyed himself immensely.  His dad had taught him to play pool when he was little.  His other dad had taught him how to hustle pool when he was a little older.  His other, other dad had taught him how to fight with a pool cue if the guys he hustled objected.  TJ played a couple of guys that were hanging around, not really hustling, just taking it easy until the last game which he won handily.  He bought The Twins a pitcher of beer with his winnings and they clapped him on the back and shoved him into the booth between them.  TJ felt a little frisson of pleasure at the close quarters.  They really were both very attractive and fun and White had very blue eyes, which was always his special weakness.

He found himself telling them all about his plans for the summer, how he was going to take a trip to scope out some California schools when he wasn't surfing and just generally hanging around, before coming back for the graduate program.  "I'll get my first PhD here, but no way am I not going to California for the second."

"You know already you're getting two?" Black frowned at him.

"Yeah, where I'm from no one takes you seriously unless you have at least two doctorates."

"Huh," Black said and poured around the last of the beer.

TJ was happily buzzed on beer and the warm hands that kept dropping on to his knees under the table.  White offered to get another pitcher, but TJ shook his head and stood up slowly.  "My parents are coming tomorrow at some obscenely early hour.  My mother's kind of evil like that."

"And you don't want to look hung-over in your graduation holo."  White said.

"No.  Sorry."

"Hey no problem," White said and shared another glance with Black.  "We'll find you tomorrow, maybe let your dads check out the car.  You can tell us more about California and, if you're good, maybe we'll even tell you our names."

TJ blushed and ducked his head.  "That would be cool.  See you tomorrow."  TJ walked out into the early evening summer heat and thought that his parents were maybe wrong about one thing.  Life on Earth could be pretty damn good sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was asked for on SGA Storyfinders one day, so I asked in the comments there if anyone who had read it noticed that the gender/sex of the two people TJ meets is never revealed. Interestingly, most people who responded said they had filled in a gender for them both (usually male) from the physical description (which one person likened to Yaoi Manga boys) and had never noticed.


End file.
